goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony, Nicholas and James misbehave at their babysitters
Transcript *(August 25, 2017) *Bruce Dainack: Anthony, Nicholas and James Dainack, since you three misbehaved on the way to Ristar's Magical Rainbow Dreams: The Movie, your mother and I had hired Sakura Shimano, Renge Midorihara and Nene Momoyama to babysit you three. *doorbell rings and Edith Dainack opens the door *Zoltan and Zayden's Dad: Zoltan and Zayden, I will like for you both to meet Renge Midorihara from the Shimajirō franchise *Renge Midorihara: Hello, Zoltan and Zayden. I'm Renge Midorihara from Shimajirō series. I will be your babysitter today. *Zoltan: Shut up, you b****! *Renge Midorihara: Zoltan and Zayden, you both do not curse at your babysitter! *to: Zoltan and Zayden in their kitchen *Zoltan: It's time for us to go to school. *Midorihara appears *Renge Midorihara: Hey Zoltan and Zayden, aren't you two forgetting something? *Zayden: What is it? *Renge Midorihara: Your diapers! You both must wear diapers to school. *Zoltan: But we haven't got any diapers! *Zayden: I agree with Zoltan! *Renge Midorihara: In that case, we will go to Seiyu (Japanese Walmart) and buy a pack of diapers. *Zoltan: We are not wearing diapers to school! Diapers are for babies! Everyone at school will make fun of us! *Zayden: I agree with Zolton! Take a look at us, you stupid headed fata**! Do we f***ing look like f***king babies?!! *and Zayden shrunk down to baby size and then grow back up again *Renge Midorihara: Don't you dare curse at me! Get in the car! I'm taking you to Seiyu. *at Seiyu *Renge Midorihara: Excuse me, sir. Can I have a pack of diapers for Zoltan and Zayden. *Japanese Store Manager: OK, coming right up. *Zoltan: We don't want to wear diapers to school! *Renge Midorihara: Zoltan and Zayden. You two are wearing diapers to school and that is final! *at Zoltan and Zayden's house *Renge Midorihara: OK, Anthony, Nicholas and James. You three lay down so we can put diapers on three of you. *and Zayden lay down on their backs and Renge Midorihara puts diapers on them. The twins legs are censored *Renge Midorihara: There! Now your diapers are on! Do you two want to call your parents? *Zoltan: Yes please! *and Zayden pick up their phones. *Zoltan: Hello, mom and dad. Renge Midorihara has put diapers on us. Please come home quickly! *Zoltan and Zayden's Mom: OK, we'll be home soon! *Zoltan and Zayden's parents arrived home. *Zoltan and Zayden's Mom: How were my two sons doing with you? *Renge Midorihara: Zoltan and Zayden have been cursing and very naughty! *Zoltan and Zayden's Mom: Zoltan and Zayden! How dare you two your babysitter while we were at Walmart! *Zoltan: This is not what you think. Renge Midorihara put diapers on us! *Zoltan and Zayden's Mom: Good! That is your punishment! You both will wear diapers forever! And that means you will only use them instead of the toilet. We will burn your underwear and destroy the toilet. *Renge Midorihara: Wearing nappies means going to preschool, watching baby shows made by PBS Kids and Disney Junior along with all four of Shimajirō's shows, eating baby food, playing with baby toys, sleeping in a crib, wearing baby clothes, reading baby books, listening to baby songs, drinking from baby bottles, riding in strollers, playing with rattles, sucking pacifiers, and doing everything else for babies and toddlers. And you will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life and you will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet. And we will sell all your underwear and destroy the toilet. *Zoltan and Zayden's Mom: And you two are so grounded. Which mean no anything my your favorite companies, no favorite fast food places, no favorite musics and no WWE events! *Zoltan and Zayden's Dad: And only things you both will eat are fruits and vegetables! *Zoltan and Zayden's Mom: You both will watch The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Monica's Gang, The Lion King, Disney Princess movies, Hercules, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Toy Story trilogy, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Cars trilogy, Inside Out, Planes, Planes: Fire and Rescue, Tarzan, Pretty Cure, Woody Woodpecker, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, Oliver and Company, Alice in Wonderland, Bambi, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Miffy and Friends, Lady and the Tramp, 101 Dalmatians, Mary Poppins, Lilo and Stitch, Onegai My Melody, Sailor Moon, PBS Kids shows, Disney Junior shows and all four of Shimajirō's shows! *Zoltan and Zayden's Mom: And as for this, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Nyakkii Momoyama and Mitsuo Kawashima will put on the Postman Pat theme song to teach you both a lesson! *[2 loudspeakers appeared as Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka appeared at the same time and put on the Postman Pat theme song (1982 version) and began dancing *Bruce Dainack: Now start watching Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel! *Nicholas: Do not tell us what to do, you ***. F*** you for asking Renge Midorihara, Sakura Shimano and Nene Momoyama to put diapers on us without telling us. *James: And Renge Midorihara, Sakura Shimano and Nene Momoyama, f*** you three for going to Seiyu, putting diapers on us and grounding us! *Zoltan: And do you know what? We're gonna make the opening to Aladdin VHS from 1999, real not fake by Paramount and Nickelodeon! *Zoltan: I agree with Zayden! *and Zayden run away as their parents and Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka and Renge Midorihara chase after them *Zoltan and Zayden's Mom: Come back here, Zoltan and Zayden! *to: Zoltan's bedroom *Zoltan: There! Now to upload it on YouTube! *Zoltan and Zayden's Mom: If you two click on the upload button, you'll be in big trouble! *and Zayden upload a video as their parents and Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka and Renge Midorihara are shocked *Zoltan and Zayden's Dad: Oh! (X30) How dare you two upload a fake VHS opening! That's it! We will now beat you both up! *see the TV static followed by a technical difficulties sign. The Iris out effect plays with the sound effect from Super Mario World *end! *Seiyu is the Japanese version of Walmart. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:2017 videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show